Dark Awakening
by pleaseignoreme9
Summary: Who would've thought that we were the hosts of gods? But two of the hosts have turned into demons. How can save them without killing them? *Warning: LOTS of blood/character deaths in future chapters!*
1. Prolougue

Disclaimer(entire story): Sonic characters belong to SEGA. Lance belongs to Dust the Hedgehog.

* * *

Lance, Silver, Shadow, and Sonic looked up at Alex worriedly. Her normally green eyes became a fiery red. "Don't you see? I will destroy the weak, leaving only the strong to survive." Alex said, her voice beginning to sound like her Darkspine form. Her fur was a dark purple color, her quills having streaks so red it would make Shadow's steaks look pink. Four of the World Rings (cyan, blue, red and white) entered her, changing her whole appearance completely. Her purple fur became lavender, red streaks becoming pink. Her fiery red eyes began to look like ice that was made of blood, making the four hedgehogs shiver under her bloody cold stare. Even her outfit changed. She wore a dark blue one-sleeved top, black leggings and her converse changed as well. They looked like Sonic's, but they were made of metal and they had a thin blade edge traveling them vertically. She had a fiery aura, but the flames were black instead of blue. "It's no use. You can't stop me!" Alex yelled in unison to Shadow's "That's pothead's line!" And everything was fine last week.

Last week… (Silver's POV)

It all started last week when everyone was at the park playing around. Except Shadow, since he was on a few G.U.N missions. Alex was sitting under a tree, humming some tune. I was practicing my light bending abilities when I heard her. "Sorry guys, I need to go." Alex said, getting up and walking away. That's when I noticed something strange. I was pretty sure I saw her eyes flash. Later that night, I was walking down the street when I saw a shadow-like figure. Alex jumped in, causing me to jump back. That's when I noticed it. Her quills were in a ponytail, her fur was as white as a cloud. Her eyes were cyan, and had a design similar to the World Rings. "Stay out of this." Alex said, her voice had a slight demonic tone. But I obeyed. The moment I turned the corner, I flew up to the top of the building and knelt close to the edge. Alex was shooting multiple Flaming Chaos Spears at the shadowy figure, but it looked like the figure was absorbing her attacks. A devious smirk appearing on Alex's face as the flames around her disappeared, and a white film replaced it. The shadow figure backed away as smoke began to come off from him. A ball of light formed in Alex's hands as she said, "Light Gaia, I wish to remove this poor man from Dark Gaia's influence." The ball of light floated out of her hands and aimed at the shadow figure. More smoke appeared and it was hard to see. I covered my eyes to shield them because I felt like the smoke was getting in the way. When I uncovered them, Alex and a human was I saw. "There now, you are free from the influences of Dark Gaia." Alex said, her voice soft and angelic. That's when I collapsed from the lack of sleep.

(Alex's POV)

I slung Silver over my shoulder, worried at the fact that I have to tell what he saw. _Can I get anything my way? _I then warped to Silver's place and laid him on the couch. I looked at his sleeping form and smiled softly. "I will tell you everything, Silver. I just can't tell you yet." With that, I warped out of his apartment and landed on the roof. A rain drop suddenly fell, followed by many more. Since I'm bonded with the Ring of Water, I'm slightly waterproof. _I like you, Silver. I like you a lot. But if I admit that, you could be captured and become evil, which forces me to fight you. I don't want that to happen. _I saw somebody running away, as if a crime was committed. I jumped off the roof, and ran after this person. I ran as fast as I could in the rain, even I slip at times. I stopped at an alley, trying to look for a way to find the guy.

(Normal POV)

If Alex wasn't so focused on looking for the mystery person, she would've noticed a pair of acidic green eyes staring at her. "Hmm, those two will be impressed with this." A voice said, probably belonging to the eyes as the acidic pair went into the shadows.

* * *

That was stressful. Who knows how long it'll take for the next chapter.


	2. Under the Earth and Explanations

In the depths of Hell…

A female hedgehog is seen rather looking upset at something. Her fur was a blood red, her quills in a ponytail. Her attire consisted of a black dress that ended at her knees, boots that ended at the point between her knees and her ankles. "You're still upset over your defeat that hedgehog?" A demonic voice said. "Of course I am. I swore revenge on Silver the Hedgehog and I will get it." A puff of black smoke appears in front of the hedgehog, who seemed very interested. The smoke disappeared, revealing Mephiles, the demon of time. "Any news, Mephiles," the hedgehog asked, seemingly impatient. "She appears to have feelings for the naïve hedgehog, Alex." 'Alex' was intrigued by that. _'If I could find a way to fully possess Alex again, I can finally kill Silver once and for all,' _'Alex' thought, smirking devilishly at the idea. "Does the girl have an evil idea," the demonic voice asked, which only began to bug the demon Alex. "Don't you have people to scar?" She asked . The owner of the voice left, knowing that she was right. _Trust me, Silver the Hedgehog. Soon, you will die by my hands._

The next day…

Silver woke up, wondering how he got back home. Then, he remembered what happened last night. _Alex… _That's when he heard a knock on his door. Silver was curious on who it was, so he answered it.

(Alex's POV)

Silver answered the door and I was suddenly nervous some reason. Other than the fact that I'm going to tell Silver what he happened last night, I don't know why. _Maybe it's because I like him. _I mentally slapped myself at that. Did I just think that? "May I come in?" Silver nodded and let me in. "What you saw last night was Super form, combined with three others forms." The look on Silver's face obviously meant that he was confused. Who can blame him?

I took a deep breath and began to explain the story of the seven forms.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. I kinda got in trouble with my parents, which made them restrict my time on the computer AND took away my laptop. The laptop had my ONLY copy of Mansion Madness, and my dad hid the laptop. Luckily, I still have access to fanfiction.**


	3. The Legend of the Seven Forms

You guys can guess who the demons are. If you want.

* * *

(Alex's POV)

_Long ago, in ancient times, the World rings kept everything in balance. Not only did they contain emotions and a certain element, they contain a form based on the element they contain. _

_Everyone was living peacefully, but under the earth were forms known as the 'forbidden forms.' These forms weren't forms at all, they were like the demonic versions of everyone that lived on this planet. _

_There were two demons that stood up and tried to destroy the earth. As the planet began to crumble into pieces, the seven World Rings had to work together to save the world. _

_In the skies, the wind formed a thin barrier around anyone who summoned it, turning the person's eyes a royal blue. It was known as the Sky form._

_Deep in the darkest caves, a figure appeared, but its form was hazy, since it didn't have a host. Ironically, someone already achieved this form just by intense anger. It was the Dark form._

_In a volcano, a fiery aura lingered on some wood that couldn't seem to burn. The aura would turn the person to a living flame, since the flames would look like it came from him or her. It was known as the Flaming Form._

_Deep in the forest, vines curled and wrapped around trees and branches, creating a form that only a female could achieve. It was the Earth form._

_In the driest desert, small grains of sand created a form that whoever summons it, can have an evasive maneuver, and protect anyone with shield or a wall. It was the Sand form._

_In a lake, the Water form was created. It makes the person's hair or Mobian's fur white, turning the eyes cyan. _

_The last form was the Light form. It gives the summoner an aura of pure light, also turning the eyes a lighter shade of their regular eye color. The Light form was known as the leader of the seven. _

_When the battle began, it was dangerous. When the Seven Forms fought for order, the demons fought for chaos. Eventually, the battle ended, the demons were banished for a long time, and the forms rested. _

Silver stayed quiet during the story, possibly because he was still numb on the forms I mentioned.

"So what happened?" Silver asked. He probably saw the worry and fear in my eyes.

"The demons want a rematch. But without a host, the Seven Forms are weak. And the two demons mentioned in the story, they're still alive. One of them was the one you'd already fought."

"What about the other one?"

This time, pure fear and terror filled my brain.

"He's not someone you want to fight with. He's not someone to be mentioned at all. Yet they play his game."

* * *

What game is Alex talking about?


	4. The Two Demons

Two chapters in one day! Not bad, I'll admit.

* * *

Silver's POV

The amount of fear in Alex's voice made me scared as well. Who was the other demon? If one of was Possessed Alex, who's the other one? Someone knocked on the door loudly, making me jump. Alex rolled her eyes and said, "It's open, Lance. What do you want?" Lance opened the door and was smiling at me and Alex. "Don't you dare think about it, Lance." Alex said, her anger clearly evident.

Lance panicked then calmly said, "Tails wanted me to find you guys. He wants all of us to be at his place."

A few minutes later…

All of us, even Shadow, were curious on why Tails called us. Tails said, "Mysterious murders and disappearances have recently occurred. Everyone gasped, Shadow didn't seem to care, and Alex's eyes widened. _It's begun. _Her voice echoed in my head. Tails continued, "No one knows what has been happening. But there are also people that have lost their sanity. The police have tried to get answers from them, but they only get words." This time, Sonic's eyes widened, and he seemed to mutter one word. I couldn't seem to comprehend it, but something tells me it's about the demons. "It's the demons." Alex blurted out, covering her mouth just as quickly.

Too late.

"What demons?" Knuckles asked. The echidna was supposed the Master Emerald, why is he here?

Alex then began to tell the same story she told me. At the end, Sonic began speeding out, leaving us confused. What worried us was Alex followed him.

Normal POV

"I should be lucky enough to fool the doctor." 'Alex' said, smirking evilly at the plan she and Mephiles created. "Why can't you just kill him?" Mephiles asked, though immediately regretting it because he already knew.

"Why not give 'him' a little treat? After all, 'he' deserves it."

Mephiles could've sworn the he saw blood under the demon girl's eyes.

A chicken-like laughter was heard from Dr. Ivo Robotnik, aka Dr. Eggman. He'd finally came up with a plan that could destroy Sonic forever. But to make it happen, he would have to make a deal with a demon. When Mephiles and 'Alex' entered his base, he was both scared and happy. Happy because he can make a deal, scared because… well, it's obvious. "You want a deal, I presume?" 'Alex' guessed. Eggman could only nod slowly. "I can summon the demons from the Underworld, if you help me with the girl that defeated you." The demon girl started, making the deal tempting. _All part of the plan. _She thought to herself. Eggman shook her hand, accepting her deal.

Alex finally managed to find Sonic, who looked nervous and fearful as he kept pacing back and forth. "Sonic, we both knew this and we both hid it well until today. The demon attacks seemed to be a sign, a sign that's telling us that they're coming. And we both know who their leaders are." Alex said, sounding nervous like Sonic.

Sonic glared at her. "Our demon counterparts are the leaders, no doubt they want to possess us."

Alex kept her mouth shut, knowing that Sonic was right.

An evil laugh was heard.

Alex and Sonic got into fighting stances, knowing that laugh anywhere. Black smoke lunged at Sonic, quickly enveloping him. Alex dropped her guard, causing red smoke to lunge towards her, also quickly enveloping her.

The smoke around Sonic disappeared, leaving Sonic. Something dripped from eyes. Anyone near him would've fainted or screamed.

Fresh, scarlet blood continued to drip until he stood.

He looked to his right, where Alex was. The smoke also disappeared, leaving Alex with blood red fur, her quills became wild, her clothes stayed the same, her eyes became dark crimson. The alarming thing was that she had blood under her eyes as well.

"Hello, EXE."

"Hello, 'Alex'."

* * *

I didn't want to put 'him' in this. But that would considered suicide.


	5. The Aftermath of the Demon Invasion

Enjoy.

* * *

Silver felt something cold coat over him. After Sonic and Alex sped out of the room, everyone decided to chase them down and ask one of them what was going on.

Silver went up to Lance asked him,

"Hey Lance. Have you found Alex yet? I have a gut feeling that she's in danger."

Lance had a look of disbelief on his face.

"Don't worry about her. I know Alex and she's pretty tough. Besides, why do you even care?"

Silver stayed quiet.

"Is it because you like her?"

Silver's cheeks turn red. "No. Why would I like her?"

An explosion was heard. That was when the terror began.

The sky and clouds began to darken. Cracks grew from the ground, letting the demons free from the prison. People began to panic, but that only led to their demise. The demons destroyed as much as possible, killing people as well. The demon invasion has begun. Lance and Silver ran to the source, but when they found it, they both nearly cried out.

It was Possessed Alex and EXE.

* * *

Three years later…

A black blur can be seen zooming through the streets of a destroyed city. It went into an alley, hiding from the demon that was chasing it. It turned out to be a black hedgehog with red streaks and eyes.

"Shadow, can you hear me? Silver might have something." A voice with a slightly carefree tone said through the transmitter of the hedgehog's wrist.

The hedgehog, now known as Shadow, answered,

"I'm on my way."

With that, he Chaos Controlled.

* * *

Underground Base…

It was considered lucky that Tails had built an underground base under his workshop. The entire Sonic Team had been hiding, to make sure they avoided the demons at much as possible. Food and water was scarce. Silver was shaking his leg, the reason was that he thought he saw the real Alex in a mirror when he was asleep…or at least trying to. Lance kept telling him that he was worried her even after three years.

And the fact that everyone was staring at him did _not_ help in the slightest bit.

When Shadow arrived, the atmosphere got even more intense.

"So, Silver, what's the news?" Shadow asked, everyone agreeing with him.

* * *

Silver's POV

"Well, I think Alex is trying to contact me. I've been having these images, visions."

Everyone was shocked at what I said.

"At first, I thought it meant nothing. Later, I found out that they were getting more and more urgent. I saw this forest, a cave, a volcano, a desert, a lake, the mountains, and the sky for some reason. They all radiated power. Then I noticed that she was showing the locations of the Seven World Rings."

* * *

**So Alex is trying to help the gang. Next chapter, we'll see how Eggman's "deal" went.**


	6. Eggman's Deal

If that's true, then the Seven Forms can help us save the planet." Lance said.

Everyone was glad that they finally had a plan to stop the demons, but could it work?

* * *

Normal POV

At a castle that was still standing, 'Alex' was looking over the damage the demons have caused over the three years. It was a good thing that she left a little "gift" for Eggman.

* * *

_Three years ago…_

_Possessed Alex and EXE walked towards Eggman's base._

_"So EXE, you know the plan?" _

_"Of course."_

_As 'Alex' entered the base, EXE disappeared in black smoke._

_"So Eggman, I take it that you like my deal."_

_Eggman jumped in shock and tried not to show fear. "Well, not really."_

_The answer made 'Alex' happy. "That's a terrible thing actually. But I guess you won't live long enough to know why."_

_That took Eggman's fears to a new level. "Why is that?"_

_Possessed Alex began to laugh, it was making her voice sound slightly demonic. "Haven't you heard about the consequences of making deals with demons? The demons always break it."_

_That's when she disappeared in a puff of smoke, and the lights went out. Eggman only stood, scared about what he had done. An evil laugh was heard, and the last thing Eggman saw was two red dots with blood underneath them._

_Outside the base, 'Alex' was leaning against a tree, her eyes closed, making it look like she was asleep._

_EXE came out of the base, his fur matted with blood._

_"I take it that you like the gift I gave you."_

_"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?"_

* * *

Present Day…

"Maybe I shouldn't have released the demons. I should've left my counterpart alone." 'Alex' muttered, then shook her head. "What am I saying?"

_Why can't you just leave me and this planet?!_

**_I will destroy the planet and kill your friends in front of you. Starting with Silver._**

_No! Leave Silver out of this!_

**_Why should I? He's the one who defeated me. _**

_…_

* * *

"Trust me, Alex. Silver will no longer exist soon."

* * *

So Eggman's dead, and the real Alex is trapped within her own mind. Next chapter coming soon.


	7. Mysteries and Choices

**Hey guys! I was bored, so why not update something. And for people waiting for Mansion Madness, freaking wait! I'm trying my best!**

* * *

That night, Silver was staring at the ceiling, trying his best to sleep. But he couldn't, even if he tried. Something was keeping him up. It sounded like a message or warning, and it kept repeating in his head.

**If you only knew**

**I'm hanging by a thread…**

But it only seemed like part of it was in his head. To Silver, it sounded like Alex was trying to communicate.

Shadow came in.

"Hey, Silver. Since we now have a theory, why don't you lead us? I mean, Alex is communicating to you…in a way. She showed you the locations of the World Rings."

Silver knew that Shadow was right. Alex did show the locations. Like she trusted him.

"I will, but something's bothering me. I don't know what it is, though."

* * *

Alex's POV

I'm trapped within my own mind, literally. While my demon counterpart uses my body as a host, I'm forced to see the destruction she causes. The Seven Forms will need to save the world again, but they'll need a host. I hope that Silver and the others can find the World Rings.

* * *

As the two demon leaders were enjoying their reign, a boy was watching the castle from afar. The boy appeared to be a hybrid, for he was a hedgehog with bat wings. "I hope he remembers me. For I have excellent news for him and his new friends."

* * *

**1) If You Only Knew by Shinedown**

**What? Might reference things for a while. Just to shake things up.**


	8. The Earth Form

**You'd be surprised how I come up with these ideas.**

* * *

The next day, the entire team was ready to go.

Silver was going to say something when...

**_I need a hero, I need a hero_**

"Silver, are you okay? You seem distracted about something." Amy said.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

On the inside, Silver was confused. Something gave him a feeling that something was waiting for them. Then again, the survivors of the demon apocalypse in abandoned buildings, caves, anywhere that's good to hide.

_Silver, head to the forest quickly. Three of the World Rings are there. You'll be fighting demons along the way. But remember, __**no matter the number you kill, more will come.**_

Well, at least Alex warned him.

* * *

At the forest…

A flash of light appeared, revealing the entire team. Shadow's Chaos Control does help at times.

"Alright guys, let's go. Alex is counting on us."

The moment they stepped into the forest, a war began.

Countless demons attacked them. The more they killed, the deeper they got into the forest. Only one downside. The deeper they got, the more demons appeared. Soon, it came to the point where the number of demons overwhelmed them. Everyone was exhausted by the sheer number of demons, but they pushed on.

* * *

Amy's POV

I was so exhausted, I remember collapsing on the ground. I was on the verge of passing out when I heard a girl's voice.

_I've been waiting for you, Amy. I believe that you and your friends need help. But you are a little weak, aren't you?_

If I wanted to and had the strength to, I would've nodded.

_Well, let me help you out, then._

* * *

The next thing that happened surprised both the gang and the demons.

A huge flash of light came from Amy, as a green aura surrounded her. She stood up, her famous red and yellow hammer became brown and green.

Her dress became a light green, her red boots became a dark green while the white stripe took a light green shade.

She had become Earth Amy! (If the transformation name sounds stupid, you come up with one!)

"I have finally been awakened from my long slumber. You guys go ahead. The other six need a host. I'll take care of these guys."

Silver wanted to say something but Alex's voice stopped him.

_Silver, you already have found one of the rings. But you better hurry. EXE and 'Alex' are planning to hunt you guys down._

"Guys, Amy can handle this," Silver said, "The next location is the cave. Let's go."

With that, Silver led everyone to the cave while Amy took down the demons.

* * *

EXE was enjoying his reign, he loved how he and 'Alex' went to each of the World Ring locations and created portals to release the demons. But he felt the Earth form awaken. Originally, he thought Silver and his friends would die the moment they stepped into the forest. He never had thought about their combined strength. Oh well. They'll never survive the other six. **You know what they say... the more, the merrier.**

* * *

**Oh boy. **

**1)Hero by Skillet  
2)Gloria says this to Nero in Devil May Cry 4 (the one game I used to be obsessed with)  
3)Eggman says this in Shadow the Hedgehog**

**And yes, I reference random things. Get used to it!**


	9. Inside the Mind

**Why not update something?**

* * *

As the remaining members of the team rested behind some bushes, Silver began to feel dizzy. He did get a cut when he was fighting one of the demons. Tails made a makeshift bandage, but Silver was already unconscious right before he finished.

* * *

_In Silver's mind…_

Silver wakes up while seemingly floating in a black void. He was beginning to panic till he felt his feet make contact with something. It seemed to be a platform of some sort.

**_You can't understand what lays ahead_**

**_If you don't understand the past_**

_'What the hell is going on?!' _Silver mentally screamed.

"Silver, you're inside your mind. That technically means that you made me go deaf temporarily."

That voice. Silver hadn't heard that voice in three years.

"Alex?"

In front of Silver, stood Alex. She looked the same like three years ago, but her fur was matted with blood, cut and bruises covered her arms, and there was a single cut on her forehead where blood slowly ran down.

"Why are you inside my head?!"

"I'll tell you if you stop screaming."

Once Silver was calm, a path appeared between the two and a portal appeared behind Alex. Silver walked up to Alex with a look of worry on his face. He thought that both Alex and Sonic were corrupted once they became demons.

"I can explain everything that happening, while we go through the mind of another being."

And with that, the two hedgehogs entered the portal.

* * *

They both ended up at the place where they can both consider calling Hell. Blood was everywhere. They were dead people and animals everywhere. Silver was on the verge of passing out.

_Be brave Silver. You've fought demons, you can handle this._

That wasn't Alex's voice. Whose voice was that?

"Why did they give me to him?"

"Tails?" Silver asked, horror was slightly evident in his voice.

Alex didn't say anything, instead she slowly walked the blackened two-tailed fox. Tails' fur was pitch black, blood was under his eyes, and his sky blue eyes seem to disappear.

With each step Alex took, more voices were heard. People began to appear. Cream and Cheese, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, Blaze, all of Silver's friends: they became victims like Tails. Just what was it? That's when Silver saw the one person he didn't expect: himself. It appeared that he also became a victim of… whatever happened to him.

As the 'friends' grew closer and closer, Alex began to seemingly glow.

**_If you only knew_**

**_I'm hanging by a thread_**

Alex stared at Silver while she spoke. The group of friends also stared at him, making Silver uncomfortable.

**_I need a hero, I need a hero_**

Everyone seemed to glow as well. For a split second, they looked normal. A white mist surrounded Silver, showing a future event, but it was blurry so it was impossible to make anything out.

**_You can't understand what lays ahead _**

**_If you don't understand the past_**

Another image was shown. It was the day Sonic and Alex had the two demon leaders.

As the mist disappeared, Silver saw everyone becoming normal again. Alex's wounds weren't healing though. That's when a dark, evil laugh was heard. It shook everyone to the core.

"I. Am God."

Silver woke up with a start. He was shocked what happened. He didn't want to tell his friends. And Alex didn't explain anything to him. What had she gone through when she tried to warn him?

* * *

Alex and Silver went through the mind of Sonic Exe.

**1)If You Only Knew by Shinedown  
2)Hero by Skillet  
3)Satellite by Rise Against**


	10. At the Cave

**Most of the stress is gone. But I have school this Wednesday. Why?**

* * *

In the depths of the forest, the hedgehog/bat hybrid is seen killing the demons with ease. He bears a heavy resemblance to another hedgehog. He seems to be heading towards the same cave Alex showed Silver. In the shadows, he can be considered invisible. Out of the shadows, that's where you see some details. His right leg, left arm, and right arm were metallic. His quills were raised like Super Sonic's, but they were a little lower. He wore a black tank top with a red jacket over it, black training slacks, along with Shadow's hover shoes. One could say that he almost looks like an exact Shadow replica because that he purple streaks in his quills instead of red. He made it to a hill and looked down. Not only did he find the cave, but he had found an old friend who he hadn't seen in a long time.

* * *

Silver and the rest of the rebels, with the exception of Amy, had finally made it to the cave. Alex's current state when she visited Silver had worried him to no end. Her tone showed fear and pain. Lance looked at him and waved his hand in front of him.

"Silver?"

Silver seemed to snap out of his trance. "What, Lance?"

"You sort of… spaced out a bit there. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just worried about Alex. She visited me again."

"And…?" Lance urged on.

"And she kinda took me on a tour through someone's mind."

At those words, Lance pulled Silver away from the rest.

"Whose mind?"

"I didn't know. But I saw Tails, but he had black fur…"

Silver never finished that sentence because Lance had hit his head.

"You do realize that you walked through the mind of EXE, of all demons?!" Lance whispered/ shouted.

Silver was suddenly filled with shock and horror.

"That part of the demon's mind is known for keeping the souls of the victims he has killed. I know that because Sonic showed me."

"Silver, Lance, a little help here!" Shouted Tails as demons began to ambush them before Silver could ask Lance on what he meant.

* * *

The hybrid looked at how the rebels fought against the demons. He was impressed, but he thought that he should help. His left arm changed into a machine gun, five slots for rockets to come out. He aimed at the demons and fired.

Lance looked up at the sky and saw rockets aiming at them. "Take cover!" He yelled. Everyone stopped and avoided the five rockets. Each explosion destroyed a good amount of demons. When the smoke cleared, everyone was curious on where the rockets had came from.

"Well, if it isn't Blue Dude. And he has a few friends."


	11. New Character and Alex's Torture

**Sorry for the long wait. I was low on creativity.**

* * *

Everyone turned to the source of the voice. Lance knew that voice anywhere. He hadn't heard that nickname in 5 years. "Hey, Darkness. Where've you been?"

Darkness just stood there as it began to rain. But the rain wasn't water, it was blood. Soon, blood stained everyone and everything.

* * *

Alex's POV

I screamed in agony as my counterpart electrocuted me. I could literally hear the two demons laughing as they tortured me. This doesn't make any sense. Sonic showed Lance the mind of EXE, yet they don't torture him. They only torture me. Then again, I've been communicating with their main enemy. They've sent Exes at me, electrocuted me, and tried to make me drown in actual blood. I still have the iron taste in my mouth. Ugh. It's disgusting.

**"You know, none of this would've happened if you just gave up."**

"Shut up, EXE. I will never give up. I swear, Silver and the others will defeat you."

**"Not unless they die first. And I will make that happen."**

I won't let that happen. Even if my counterpart kills me.

"Where have you been for the last two years?!"

"Well, I was sent to another dimension known as the Florox dimension. Is that enough?"

"Have you found any of the others?" Lance asked, though Darkness could read between the lines and knew what he meant.

"Sorry, Lance. I didn't find any of them."

Lance's ears went down.

"You know him, Lance?" Tails asked, though Silver could've sworn that his golden yellow fur change to a pitch black color for a split second.

"Yeah, Darkness is my stepbrother."

"I've been trying to find you for a while. Who knew that you would be here, in a dimension where my master still lives." _'For now,' _Darkness added in his head.

* * *

Silver's POV

So, Lance has a stepbrother named Darkness, who has streaks in his quills like Shadow, but ha bat wings like Rouge. Wait a minute… Something clicked in my mind. Scratch that. Make that a lot of things clicked in my mind. Okay. I heard something to my right. Knowing that I could get killed wandering off on my own, but I was curious.

As I snuck away from the gang, I began to hear something. _Sploosh. _Water. Or blood in this scenario. I was near the bloody lake. But who would be near it, especially when the demons are trying to drain more blood from people and use this as a reservoir. Sadly, that's how the Chaotix and Rouge were killed. Then the sound of metal going through something and a screech filled my ears. I managed to get to the lake and hid behind a tree to avoid getting seen or killed. What I saw truly shocked me.

* * *

**What did Silver see? FIND OUT NEXT TIME. Stupid caps lock!  
Also thank you, Dust the Hedgehog, for sending another OC.**


	12. Water, Dark and Earth

**Hey guys. I'm tired right now. So, have a cookie and enjoy!**

* * *

Silver's POV

It was a girl that looked like Alex. But at the same time it wasn't.

**_I don't want to be the one_**

**_The battles always choose_**

**_Cause inside I realize_**

**_That I'm the one confused_**

The girl seemed to be an expert on fighting these demons.

_That's because she's the element of water._ Alex managed to tell me.

**_When my faith is getting weak_**

**_And I feel like giving in_**

**_You breathe into me again_**

After all the demons were killed, the girl spoke.

"I know that you're behind the tree. Come on out, Silver."

How did she … Never mind.

I stepped out from behind the tree. I noticed that the girl had white fur and turquoise eyes. She wore a one sleeved light blue top, cyan leggings, and black combat boots. She had silver knives in her hands.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" I asked her.

The girl stayed silent for a bit.

"My name is Aquamarin. I know you because Alex is my host."

I was shocked. I actually couldn't say anything.

"Silver! Silver! Where are you?!"

Soon everyone appeared, including Darkness and Amy.

"Erde, Tenebris. I see that you have found your hosts." Aquamarin said.

"They are both very well. I hope the others find theirs quickly." Darkness said.

"Oh right. Almost forgot. Tenebris' host is Darkness, and Erde's host is Amy." Aquamarin explained.

Woah. Too much information for a brain to even process or follow.

"I hope the others are okay. Who knows how much longer until they're too weak to fight." Erde said.

_The fact that Erde and Tenebris are using Darkness and Amy to speak is so confusing._

* * *

Normal POV

Over the course of the three years, 'Alex' seemed to get more and more… demonic one would say. She was starting to lose her sanity. The sclera of her eyes became an endless pitch-black void. Her canines seemed to sharpen into fangs.

_You making me fear myself!_

**_That's the point. Why not make myself look even more demonic so that Silver can kill you?_**

_I understand that you're my demonic counterpart. But this is going too far._

'Alex' winced in pain as she sensed Tenebris awaken.

_Hah! Two down, five to go._

**_…For now, Alex. For now._**

* * *

**1) Breaking The Habit by Linkin Park**

**2) Awake and Alive by Skillet**


	13. Who Should We Find Next?

**Hey guys. I was wondering if you wanted to know who were the remaining rebels. So here they are:  
Amy(Erde)  
Darkness(Tenebris)  
Cream  
Shadow(?)  
Lance  
Blaze  
Silver(?)  
Tails(?)  
Knuckles**

* * *

Lance's POV

I have never seen Aquamarin in person. I mean, Alex has told me about her and I've seen her in her Elemental form, but this. This is new. "I'm worried about Alex, my host. She's trapped within her own mind, trying to stop those two copies." Aquamarin said, the last word dripping with venom.

"I'm guessing you're referring Luft as well." Erde said. The snow white hedgehog glared at her.

"Now I see why you chose Amy." Aquamarin said, facepalming.

* * *

Alex's POV

I was hung up against a black and bloodied wall, four blood red tendrils keeping me up. As much as I wanted to cry, I couldn't. It'll give this demon complete control over me. As if she couldn't lose more of her sanity. (**A/N: Who can find that ironic? A demon losing its sanity.**) And every time I struggle, the tendrils seem to burn me.

I only hope that the gang can find the other elementals. Aquamarin and Luft have been awake for the past three years. They'll be easy. (**A/N: How does she not know?!**)

* * *

"So, who should we look for next?" Cream asked. Ever since seeing both Cheese and her mother die right in front of her, she learned how to fight. Her sweet personality had changed.

"We should get Luft."

"No, Erde. It's obvious why. I think we should for Flammenden."

"Tenebris, really. Flammenden's host is here. I think that's why you want to head for him."

"Shut up!"

Everyone looked at Aquamarin, her eyes having an icy look.

"For crying out loud, no wonder why you guys have been doing a terrible job of guarding your element. It's your constant bickering!"

The two gods hung their heads in disappointment.

"Besides, I'm more powerful than you two. So, please stop fighting."

"Yes, Aquamarin." The gods spoke in unison then glared at each other.

"Anyway, I was thinking about heading to Flammenden, but Sandur is closer. So we're heading to the desert."

* * *

**Almost forgot.  
(?)- Element  
There are four people who don't host an element. Here's the puzzle:**

**Shadow- (?)  
Silver- (?)  
Tails- (?)  
?- (?)**

**There is one host that is unknown. Try to solve this. Get it right, and I'll throw in something in one of the future chapters.**


	14. Giving Up

**Hey guys. Another chapter up. Two things before we get started. One, Dust the Hedgehog has figured out the mystery host, which was Sonic. Two, if you curious what Aquamarin is talking about, then ask me.**

**On that note, let's go.**

* * *

Aquamarin's POV

Sadly, I know what will happen in the end. It's just… I just hope that the others can at try to at least train the other two. Alex really doesn't know her fate. Not even the angel and the warrior know.

Unknown POV

As I slashed through the bloody demons, I growled as I felt the wind ignite the fires around me, as well as my anger. "Hey, shouldn't you hacking away at those cursed creatures?" Looking up, I saw my main rival up in the air, slashing at the demons as well.

"Shut up."

Lightening crackled, charring some of the volcanic ground. "Thanks, Sandur." But the number of demons increased, making it harder and harder. Not to mention more tiring.

Normal POV

With the rebels and the three elementals walking the bloodied desert, Aquamarin explained everything. The seven elementals were really gods that were forgotten. They had stopped the first demon war centuries ago, but their strength had weakened over time, so they needed a plan. One of them had suggested that they should find a host, one that was capable of handling their power. That's when Shadow stepped on something. He picked it up, revealing that it was a disc.

"Hey, what's this?" Shadow asked, Aquamarin snatching the disc from his hands.

Aquamarin rubbed off some of the blood, seeing two letters: s and e, spiking her fears to a whole new level.

"Shadow, you found the home of the demon Sonic." Aquamarin said, also raising everyone else's fears.

"Why that abomination of all people?" Erde/Amy said, a bit upset.

An explosion occurred near them, the cause flying above them.

"Blood Bomber!"

Everyone scattered, trying to get away the explosive demon flying above them. Whenever it dropped a bomb, the explosion itself was composed of blood. But the sand was mixed with the blood, so the ground itself was slippery and disgusting as well. A blood bomb was about to hit the ground when someone shouted "Quicksand!" The ground below the bomb sunk lower, taking the bloody bomb to the bottom. Everyone was shocked at that, ignoring the fact that they were now drenched in blood.

Tails was suddenly enveloped in a yellow aura, as he felt a new energy surge through him. His blue eyes became a soft yellow. Aquamarin looked at him and smiled.

"Sandur, god of sand and energy."

"Well, it's good to find my host."

Everyone was content, but the water goddess herself was stilled worried, especially since she sense Alex's soul at all.

I couldn't do it. I can't stay strong. I can no longer feel pain. I just can't do it.

**_"Say it."_**

That voice. As much as I don't want to, I actually need to. The demons grew stronger while the gods grew weaker.

"You… win." I managed to whisper.

**_"Good girl. Just rest. You're too weak." _**

I wanted to fight it, but I just let myself be consumed by the darkness that resided in my soul.

* * *

**So yeah. Tails is the host of Sandur. That leaves three gods: Luft, Lux, and Flammenden. Try to figure out which god goes to which of the three hedgehogs.**


	15. Hiding Something

**So, this chapter is mainly Silver's point of view. He gets a vision of an event in the future. So, enjoy.**

* * *

Silver's POV

That night, we were exhausted so we tried to walk slowly, but because of this war, we couldn't. My legs ached as it repeatedly sent pain signals to my brain. But I was so used to the pain, so I continued. A wave of nausea washed over me suddenly as my vision went black.

* * *

_I was grabbing onto Alex's hand as she was about to fall into some sort of portal. But the amount of blood on her hand was making her slippery._

_I saw the remaining rebels fighting against the last of the demons as I tried to get Alex onto solid ground._

_"I'm sorry, Silver, but this is where we say goodbye."_

_"What? Why?"_

_Alex looked down at the portal then looked into my golden eyes with dull, green eyes. _

_"I found out who I really am. I'm not from here. I'm a mere fragment of my former self. I can't stay here. If I do, this can be the end of Mobius. I'll miss you."_

_My grip tightened, making her wince. _

_"I can't. I care too much about you. I f I lose you…" He couldn't finish that sentence, he didn't want to lose her._

* * *

I opened my eyes to see the gang staring at me worriedly.

"Are you okay? You just passed out." Cream said, her worried tone making her sound like her old self.

"His energy levels just dropped suddenly, like something left him." Sandur/Tails said, making Aquamarin look away. As if she was hiding something. I stood up with the help of Blaze of Shadow.

"Let's head to the volcano before nightfall. The demons and Exes always come out to hunt."

The water goddess wasn't kidding. Every destroyed city had a few survivors. Some of them had food and water and it was sometimes impossible to get the supplies needed to live. Other times were considered suicide. But whenever people went to the supplies at night, either a demon catches them and adds their blood to the reservoir or an Exe will catch them, take them to the demon Sonic, which he will either behead them or turn them into an Exe themself.

I just hope that we can live through this, find the three remaining gods, save Alex and Sonic, and possibly save this world from apocalyptic nightmare.

* * *

**Just what is Aquamarin hiding?**


End file.
